1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mortising tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved polygonal mortising drill tool arrangement wherein the same is directed to project polygonal bores within an associated workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mortising tool structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and indicated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,211; 4,358,975; 4,223,708; 3,639,982; and 5,067,858.
The instant invention attempts to overcome an improved structure of the prior art by providing for the use of a guide tool structure having chip directing windows directed therethrough in a compact unitary organization to effect the projection of polygonal bores within a workpiece and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.